


Memories

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people reminisce, and decide to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

He traced his finger along her outline in the photo and breathed a sigh. He had been stupid, had left her, and now she was gone. He almost wished for a temporal vortex to open up; to allow him to go back and undo his mistakes, but that was pointless wishing. Placing the photo back into the little box from where he had taken it, he touched almost reverently the lock of auburn hair that lay beside it in the case. He could almost see her bright blue eyes, hear her golden laughter… But when he looked up, all he saw was the blonde-haired woman walking slowly towards him. It was time to move on.

* * * * 

Tracing her finger along his outline in the photo, she sighed deeply. He had left her for that blonde woman, and now he was gone. She remembered their happy times together, the smile he gave her as he handed her the treasured birthday gift she kept safe in her bureau drawer. She remembered his laughter; how happy they looked in that picture in her hands! But those days were over now. With another sigh and a single tear, she tucked the photo into the drawer. It was time to move on.

* * * * 

Closing the box with her picture and all his tangible memories of her, he stood up as the woman, his wife, approached. “Are you alright?” she asked.  
“Yes,” he replied, with just a hint of sadness in his voice. “It’s time for me to move on.” With a small smile, she touched his cheek comfortingly, and he laid aside the box with Kathryn’s memories and took her hand to lead her onto the balcony. Hand-in-hand, Mark Johnson and his wife watched the sunset together, as he began his new life.

* * * * 

Her door chimed as she closed the drawer with her memories of Mark, and she bid the person enter, already knowing who it must be. He entered slowly and watched as she came out of the bedroom, brushing away her tear. “Are you alright?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she replied, giving him a small half-smile. “It’s time to move on.” He watched as she walked slowly towards the view-port, through which they could see the stars, white dots of light, flashing past at warp speed. He moved toward her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling softly when she reached up to rest her hand on his. Side-by-side, Kathryn Janeway and her first officer watched the stars together, as she began her new life.


End file.
